The present invention relates to the field of track lighting. A novel adapter for a track lighting system is herein provided.
Track lighting has been established as a system of lighting the interior of a room or other enclosure. In certain circumstances it is desirable to provide two circuits on the lighting track in order to separately control two sets of lighting fixtures.
Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,496,518 and 3,832,503 which provide for adapters which accommodate lighting tracks with dual circuits. The adapters described in the above patents are quite complex and entail intricate assembly methods. In addition, the prior art track lighting adapters hereinabove referenced are very difficult to repair since the conductors are inaccessible after assembly of the track lighting adapter.
An adapter for electrically and mechanically attaching a lighting fixture to a lighting track which is simple to assemble and easy to maintain would be an advance in the art of lighting.